MinYoon - Man who can't be moved
by Cherry Jung
Summary: ketika Park Jimin tidak bisa move on dari Min Yoongi, dan nekat membuat hal yang agak gila. inspired by Man who cant be moved song. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. BTS. Yaoi. BxB. MinYoon


Man who can't moved

Minyoon

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

PARK JIMIN'S POV

 _Going Back to the corner_

 _where I first saw you_

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

 _I'm not gonna move_

 _Got some words on cardboard,_

 _got your picture in my hand_

 _saying, "if you see this girl_

 _can you tell her where I am"_

Aku berjalan menuju sudut jalan yang cukup ramai. Jalan ini mengingatkanku tentangmu. Sudut jalan ini adalah tempat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Tempat pertama kali aku melihatmu, dan tempat pertama kali aku merasa hatiku berdebar debar dan perutku merasa geli seperti ada kupu kupu yang berterbangan karenamu.

Aku duduk di alasi sleeping bag yang ku bawa tadi. Sleeping bag yang kau pilihkan untukku. Aku duduk menghadap jalan, mengambil karton dan spidol yang tadi aku bawa. Aku menulis sebaris kalimat.

"Jika anda melihat pria ini, bisakah anda katakan padanya dimana diriku"

Aku mengangkat karton tadi dan memegang fotomu. Tenang saja, ini bukan foto aibmu. Ini foto mu yang paling bagus. Foto favorit mu. Foto ketika kita baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 _Some try to hand me money,_

 _they don't understand_

 _I'm not broke, I'm just_

 _a broken hearted man_

 _I know it makes no sense_

 _but what else can I do?_

 _How can I move on_

 _when I'm still in love with you?_

Seseorang datang memberiku beberapa lembar won. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku bukan untuk mengemis disini. Mereka mungkin tidak mengerti. Aku disini bukan karena aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku disini karena patah hati. Aku pria yang patah hati karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Mungkin orang orang di jalan yang melihatku, melihatku seolah aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Seolah aku gila. Haha. Ya aku tahu. Aku terlihat seperti orang gila jika seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan agar dirimu yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu. Karena kepergianmu membuatku hilang arah. Membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Mencintaimu membuatku menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini.

 _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Ah, Yoongi hyung, jika nanti entah kapan ketika hyung rindu padaku, ingin tahu keberadaanku, atau mungkin ingin melihatku, pergilah kemari hyung. Tempat pertama aku melihat hyung dan juga tempat biasa kita bertemu. Tempat penuh kenangan kita berdua. Tempat terhangat saat ini yang bisa aku rasakan,walau sekarang memasuki musim dingin.

Jika itu terjadi, pergilah kesini hyung. Hyung akan melihatku disini. Menunggu hyung. Menunggu hyung kembali padaku, maka aku tidak akan pergi agar hyung tidak kesusahan mencariku.

 _Policeman says "son you can't stay here"_

 _I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for_

 _If it's a day, a month, a year"_

 _Gotta stand my ground even if_

 _it rains or snows_

 _If she changes her mind_

 _this is the first place she will go_

Ah, itu pak polisi yang biasa membantu beberapa lansia pergi menyeberang. Hyung pasti ingat dengan polisi itu kan? Hyung senang sekali membantu polisi itu. Membantu menyebrangkan lansia. Ah hyung memang yang terbaik. Walaupun hyung suka sekali membuat image cuek dan judes, tapi hyung sebenarnya orang yang baik.

Ah, polisi itu menuju ke arahku, mungkin dia ingat denganku. Pria yang suka sekali menunggu hyung atau terkadang ikut membantunya juga hyung menyeberangi lansia. Ah hyung, polisi ini ingat namaku. Dia memanggilku. Dia bertanya apa yang aku lakukan disini, aku bilang aku menunggu seseorang. Aku rasa polisi ini tahu bahwa aku menunggumu hyung. Tapi tatapan polisi ini malah sedih. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh disini.

Tapi hyung tahu kan aku keras kepala. Aku tetap disini. Menunggu hyung datang kesini. Walau hujan,ataupun salju pertama nanti turun. Aku akan tetap disini hyung. Mungkin hyung nanti berubah pikiran dan kembali padaku. Datanglah kesini hyung. Tempat ini. Hyung ingat kan.

 _People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

 _ohhh.._

 _There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

 _ohhh.._

 _Maybe i'll get famous_

 _as the man who can't be moved_

 _Maybe you wont mean to_

 _but you'll see me on the news_

 _And you'll come running to the corner_

 _cuase you'll know it's just for you_

 _I'm the man who can't be moved_

 _I'm the man who can't be moved_

Aku bisa mendengar orang di jalan membicarakanku

'lihat pria itu menunggu mantan kekasihnya sepertinya'

'wah romantis sekali, pasti mantan kekasihnya menyesal'

'ah kasihan sekali pria itu. Hatinya pasti sangat terluka jika yang dia tunggu tidak datang'

'beruntung sekali sih orang yang di tunggu pria itu'

'ah pria bodoh buat apa menunggu orang yang mungkin tidak akan datang, padahal tampan tapi sayang bodoh'

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kata mereka. Ah sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan terkenal haha.. tadi aku melihat seorang reporter dengan cameramennya. Mungkin mereka meliputku. Ah mungkin aku akan terkenal menjadi seorang pria bodoh yang tidak bisa move on. Ah apa peduliku. Jika reporter ini benar benar meliputku, itu bagus. Bukankah aku akan masuk tv? Mungkin saja hyung melihat beritanya lalu hyung datang kesini karena hyung tahu itu aku. Dan hyung tahu bahwa aku pasti melakukan ini untuk hyung. Orang yang paling aku sayangi dan aku cintai.

 _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

 _I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Hyung. Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan sekarang? Apa hyung sedang tidur siang? Mungkin hyung lelah karena pekerjaan hyung yang menumpuk. Atau hyung sedang mencari camilan yang biasa hyung makan? Bukannya ini waktunya hyung ngemil? Biasanya hyung akan mencariku, mengajakku mencari makanan atau minuman yang bisa di jadikan camilan.

Atau hyung sedang merindukanku seperti aku merindukan hyung? Hyung aku berharap hyung merindukanku, dan hyung mengingat diriku lalu menuju kesini. Memelukku. Aku rindu denganmu hyung. Aku hanya berharap hyung mengingatku dan melangkah kesini. Ke tempat kenangan kita.

Hah.. apakah aku cengeng hyung? Semakin memikirkan hyung aku malah semakin sedih. makin berharap aku malah menangis. Hah, jika Taehyung,Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook tahu aku pasti habis di ledek oleh mereka. Haha. Ya tak apa lah hyung. Asal dengan itu hyung kembali padaku, aku rela di ledek oleh mereka.

 _Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

Sudah berapa lama aku disini aku tidak tahu hyung. Tapi aku tidak merasakan pegal, lapar maupun haus. Kalau hyung dan Jin hyung tahu aku begini, kalian pasti akan memarahiku, karena takut aku sakit. Tenang saja hyung. Aku tidak punya penyakit magh sepertimu. Aku ini kuat. Supaya aku bisa melindungi hyung dan menjaga hyung.

Memangnya hyung pikir kenapa aku mati matian supaya bisa lebih tinggi begini? Ya walaupun tetap hanay berbeda satu cm sih daripada hyung. Ini semua karena hyung. Karena jika aku tinggi, hyung bisa gampang menemukanku jika kita terpisah ketika berjalan jalan di tempat ramai. Jika aku tinggi aku bisa melindungi hyung dari panas dan sinar matahari jika kita pergi. Jika aku tinggi rasanya pas sekali memeluk hyung. Semua yang aku lakukan itu karenamu hyung.

Hyung, apa hyung masih mencintaiku?

Mataku berat sekali rasanya. Tapi aku harus tetap disini. Langit memang sudah gelap. Disini juga sudah mulai sepi. Pak polisi yang tadi menyapaku juga sudah kembali. Ah,sebelum kembali polisi tadi menatapku sedih dan memberiku sebungkus roti dan sebotol air. Ah polisi itu memang baik sekali ya hyung.

Disini sudah sepi. Entah sudah pukul berapa tapi yang aku yakin kini sudah tengah malam. Hanya satu dua orang yang lewat itu juga dengan jarak waktu yang jauh. Aku baru tahu kalau disini menyeramkan juga jika sendirian haha. Tentu saja aku baru tahu karena biasanya aku selalu disini bersamamu kan hyung.

Tap… tap… tap…

Ah, sepertinya ada yang berlari,mungkin anak sekolah yang harus segera pulang kerumah, memang biasanya banyak kan anak sekolah yang terlalu lama bermain di luar rumah dan keasyikan hingga lupa waktu. Jadi mereka harus segera kembali ke rumah.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Aku jadi ingat hyung ketika kita pergi bersama yang lain, kita juga berlari kan menuju rumahmu. Saat itu eomma dan appa ku belum mempercayaiku membawa mobil ataupun motor jadi kita menggunakan bis. Ah jika mengingat saat itu , kita jalan cukup jauh dari tempat kita pergi. Hyung memaksaku langsung pulang tapi aku tetap ingin mengantar hyung pulang terlebihi dahulu, padahal pertigaan menuju rumahku kita lewati lebih dulu baru menuju rumah hyung. Dan akhirnya aku malah menginap di rumah hyung karena eomma menelepon eomma hyung dan bilang kalau eomma, appa dan Jihyun pergi ke Anyang karena halmeoni sakit , dan karena handphoneku mati total dan aku tidak membawa kunci rumah akhirnya aku menginap di rumahmu haha.

Ah, rasanya selama aku disini aku hanya memikirkanmu hyung. Mungkin aku sebentar lagi gila haha. Membayangkanmu berlari kesini dengan tergesa gesa lalu memelukku dan memarahiku. Ah rasanya seperti nyata hyung. Harum hyung, suara hyung rasanya seperti nyata. Ah apakah ini efek karena aku belum makan dan jadi seperti ini.

END PARK JIMIN POV

Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempar tujuannya. Ya sudut jalan yang merupakan tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan mantan kekasihnya Park Jimin, tempat kenangan Yoongi dengan kekasihnya. Tadi sehabis Yoongi memakan pocky pemberian Jungkook , Yoongi malah ketiduran. Dan baru terbangun hampir tengah malam. Saat dia mengecek handphonenya setelah bangun, banyak sekali panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari teman temannya. Dan semua isinya hampir sama. Dan saat Yoongi masih mengcecek handphonenya, Yoonhyun masuk tergesah gesah ke kamar Yoongi lalu langsung heboh

"Yoongi hyung, Jimin ada di jalan di dekat toko kue ahjusshi jang,tadi Jimin masuk berita dan aku baru melihatnya bersama appa. Jimin hyung memegang foto hyung dan tadi aku lihat Jimin hyung sepertinya pucat mungkin belum ma-" dan sebelum Yoonhyun menyelesaikan kata katanya, Yoongi malah membanting handphonenya dan berlari keluar rumahnya. Appa Min baru saja ingin menawarkan tumpangan tapi Yoongi benar benar berlari dengan cepat seolah di kejar hantu. Ah dan jangan lupa wajah khawathir Yoonhyun karena kakak kesayangannya tidak memakai jaket atau apapun untuk menghangatkan badannya. Mau di kejar pun sepertinya percuma karena nanti Yoonhyun sampai disana kakaknya sedang menyelsaikan masalahnya dengan Jimin. Jadi Yoonhyun hanya menaruh selembar selimut, dan juga jaket kakaknya di kursi ruang tamu. Bersiap jika kakaknya kembali bersama Jimin. Yoonhyun bersyukur saat ini Ahjusshi Park dan Ahjumma Park, orang tua Jimin sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena menghadiri undangan,dan Jihyun, adik Jimin sedang studi tour. Karena jika tidak, ahjusshi Park pasti akan menghampiri Jimin,dan bukannya selesai, Jimin kan keras kepala pasti tetap bertahan disana dan melawan ahjusshi Park.

Yoongi sebenarnya tidak boleh terlalu capai dalam berlari dan tidak boleh telat makan. Dari kecil badan Yoongi memang tidak sekuat Yoonhyun maupun Jimin. Tapi kali ini Yoongi mengabaikan semua larangan untuk jangan terlalu capai. Apalagi beberapa lama ini Yoongi benar benar kurang istirahat.

Min Yoongi's POV

Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini. Park Jimin bocah bodoh! Benar benar bodoh. Apa yang dia lakukan disana. Keluarganya sedang tidak ada di Seoul dan dia bisa bisanya begitu. Dasar bocah. Dimana otak dia bodoh. Ah aku juga bodoh bisa bisanya menangis saat ini. Air mata kurang ajar, jangan keluar di saat seperti ini. Sebentar lagi sampai , ya di sudut jalan itu aku bisa melihat Jimin duduk disana memegang karton dan fotoku. Ah itu foto saat kami baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sialan. Itu foto favoritku.

Aku melihat Jimin, dia semakin kurus. Ini sudah satu bulan sejak kami putus. Tapi Jimin sudah sekurus itu. Astagaa.. apa dia tidak menjaga makannya dengan baik? Park Jimin bodoh. Aku memanggil Jimin tapi dia hanya melihatku dengan tidak percaya dan tersenyu miris. Sial. Pasti Jimin kira ini bayangannya. Jimin bodoh. Dia pasti kelaparan, kehausan, pasti mengantuk. Jimin.

Min Yoongi's POV END

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Menubrukkan dirinya kepada Jimin tapi tetap masih menjaga posiai mereka agar duduk.

"Jimin bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa begini? Nanti kau bisa sakit bodoh!" kata Yoongi. Jimin hanya tertawa miris.

"ah Hyung mungkin sebentar lagi aku gila karena merasa dirimu disini" kata Jimin. Yoongi menangis mendengarnya

'apa aku sebegitu jahatnya padamu Jiminie?' batin Yoongi

Yoongi melepas pelukannya, memandang wajah Jimin, lalu menggigit pipi Jimin.

"aww sakit" kata Jimin

"sakit kan? Ini nyata Jimin bodoh! Bodoh! Jimin bodoh! Kenapa melakukan seperti ini BODOH! JIMIN BODOH! BAGAIMANA NANTI KALAU KAU SAKIT! Hiks… keluargamu sedang pergi bodoh hikss… jangan buat khawathir hikss bodoh bodoh bodoh hiksss…" Yoongi berteriak dan menangis sambil mencengkram baju Jimin erat. Jimin seolah olah tersedar langsung menarik Yoongi yang menangis ke pelukannya.

"hyung uljima. Mianhae" kata Jimin. Tapi Yoongi malah semakin menangis di pelukan Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"hikss.. hiksss… hiksss. Huwaaaaa hiksss…." Jimin terus bergumam maaf pada Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil, mengingat tadi Yoongi mengkhawatirkannya walaupun mengungkapkannya dengan nada yang tidak sesuai. Ya Jimin mengerti kok kalau kekasihnya yang menggemaskan ini kan memang tsundere . Tapi Jimin sendiri juga tidak masalah. Yang dia tahu, Yoongi juga sama sepertinya. Sama smaa belum bisa move in dan mereka masih saling mencintai.

Jimin melepas sedikit pelukannya, menangkup pipi Yoongi yang masih menangis dan menghapus airmata Yoongi.

"Uljima hyung, mianhae" kata Jimin. Yoongi mencoba menghentikan tangisannya walaupun masih sedikit terisak.

"Jimin bodoh. Kenapa begini hiks. Bodoh"isak Yoongi

"ssshhhtt mian hyung. Aku membuat hyung menangis lagi. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung menangis lagi. Hyung selalu tidak percaya kalau aku mencintai hyung, hyung meragukanku kan. Hyung merasa tidak pantas untukku. Itu juga menyakitiku hyung. Aku melakukan ini supaya hyung percaya bahwa aku mencintai hyung. Tutup telinga dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. Kita yang menjalani hubungan ini hyung. Bukan orang lain. Mereka hanya tahu di luar. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kita. Jadi tutup telinga dengan apa yang orang katakan. Hyung lihat aku. Dari tadi aku hanya tutup telinga dengan apa yang orang katakan. Karena aku hanya ingin Yoongi hyung." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi merasa dia semakin bodoh. Jimin benar benar terlihat dewasa bagi Yoongi. Jimin padahal lebih muda darinya tapi sekarang rasanya seperti Yoongi yang lebih muda.

"hyung,kembalilah padaku" kata Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan menatap mata Yoongi serta memberikan senyum tampannya. Yoongi menjadi resah sendiri. Tentu saja dia mau kembali kepada Jimin. Dia masih mencintai Jimin. Tapi Yoongi memang sedang gelisah saat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin. Dia takut Jimin tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka berpacaran. Apalagi Jimin tampan dan terkenal juga banyak wanita yang menyukai Jimin.

Tapi melihat apa yang di lakukan Jimin hari ini, Yoongi mulai sadar, apa yang dia takuti selama ini, hanya karena dia terlalu paranoid. Jimin mencintainya. Jimin hanya mencintainya dan tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain.

"y-ya Jimin"kata Yoongi sambil mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk Yoongi

"saranghae hyung. Jeongmal saranghae" kata Jimin.

"nado Jiminie" kata Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/U : Halloo~~ aku bawa ff Minyoon hehe, FF ini udah pernah aku post di wattpad aku dan di ffn juga tapi pairingnya Meanie, dan ini aku edit lagi aku ganti pairingnya Minyoon haha entah kenapa mereka mirip banget. Ukenya sama sama putih banget dan semenya item/? Wkwk ya walau jimin ga seitem mingyu sih hehe, terus jimin dan mingyu punya nasib sama sama punya uke tsundere hehe.

Oke segini dulu, oh iya adakah yang nunggu my cookies? Itu udah on going cuman tiba tiba nge blank . hikseu, maafkan kalo telat updatenya yaaa….


End file.
